greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz
"This isn't a war, but the breaking of seals, the undoing of life itself." - ''Blazkowicz during the First War '''Capt. William Joseph "B.J." Blazkowicz' (Polish origin, pronounced "Blaz-ko-vitch"), is an Human allied secret agent who works for the Alliance Joint Military and the Multiversal Federation and performs important missions in the Multiverse. William Joseph Blazkowicz was born on August 15, 1911 (1382 N.E) in Pol Earth, the son of two Polish immigrants. He was a top Allied Soldier and Captain during the First Multiverse War.2 He was relatively muscular in appearance standing 6 ft 3 in (191 cm)34 in height and weighing 245 pounds (111 kg).34 William was called "B.J." by his friends and "Blazko" by Fergus Reid. He was deployed a million times behind enemy lines, culminating in an operation that marked the halt of the Axis and the Horde forces during the first war. These deeds, earned him so many medals. After the First War, he got married to Cygnarian female Allison Jakes. at age 40 and he had a son. BJ Blazkowicz has spent what to him feels like a lifetime fighting the Axis and the Coalition on the multiverse. Often referred to as one-man army, Captain Blazkowicz has been responsible for most of the most notable events in the Allies' recent history, including the battles against the Axis of Empires in the Battle of Runeterra, the Great Battle of Endor, stopped the invasion of Alderaan, defeated the Haqqislam in the Battle on Bourak, the defeat of a Forsaken strike team and the Deleathans in the Great Serethan-Allied War. He was also the leader of the Allied Rapid Reaction Force. He was also known to be part of his suicide mission. He is also a pilot of Vulcan One, a modified Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor HistoryCategory:War Heroes Early Life First Multiverse War Battle of Filo Coruscant Battle of the Resena Line Great Battle of Endor Day the Multiverse Burned Mar Sara Crisis Operation Downfall Battle of Valia First Aftermath Remnant Wars Chaos Wars Pol Earth Crisis Second Multiverse War Imperium War (Civil War) Great Battle of Bilbringi Suicide Mission Second Aftermath Venom Snake's Insurrection Infection War War for Seattle Personality Personal Life Profession Relatives and Family Close Friends * Allison Jakes * Luke Skywalker * Marian Hawke * James T. Kirk * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Filo) * Anya Oliwa * Alexi Scott * Mara Jade Skywalker * Cullen Rutherford * Jaina Solo * Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan J. O'Neill * Anakin Solo * Probst Wyatt III * Geralt * Cassandra Pentaghast * Anakin Skywalker Close Rivals * Darth Vader * Ru'afo * Morrigan * Wilhelm Strasse * Venom Snake Appearances in the Works * Great Multiverse: Multiversal Battlegrounds * Great Multiverse: The Second War * Great Multiverse: Blazkowicz * Great Multiverse: Armada II * Great Multiverse: Battlefront * Great Multiverse: Battlefront II * Great Multiverse: War for Riz'ro * Great Multiverse: Commanders * Let's Kill All The Senates * Great Multiverse: Combat Squad * Great Multiverse: Armada III - Young's Revenge * Great Multiverse: Heroes of the Alliance * Great Multiverse: Civilizations at War * Great Multiverse: Alliance Commando * Great Multiverse: Picard * Heroes of the Great Multiverse * Dark Depths of the Mind * Day of Forgotten Dreams * Great Multiverse: The Motion Picture * Great Multiverse: War for Riz'ro * Great Multiverse: Role Playing Game Category:Allies Category:People Category:Males Category:Federalist